


Roll Call

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee is hard at work on the schedule when Kara comes into the ready room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll Call

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S1  
> A/N: This is for [**rayruz**](http://rayruz.livejournal.com/), who wanted happy Kara/Lee. Here you go, hon!  
> Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Lee is hard at work on the schedule, muttering to himself, when Kara comes into the ready room. He stops talking to himself immediately, but it's too late. She snatches the paper away from him and throws herself into a chair, propping her feet on the table. She looks over the schedule and whistles.

"You really are the worst CAG in the history of CAGs, you know that," she says. "You're putting Flyboy on a rotation with Racetrack and Skulls?"

"So?" Lee asks defensively. "They're all good."

"Yeah, only Flyboy won't shut up about bus drivers and Racetrack's likely to pop him one as soon as she gets him in the crosshairs and pretend she saw something, and then you'll have Tyrol up your ass about taking care of his birds," Kara points out. "And you put Karma up with Crashdown? Poseidon's left ass cheek, Apollo - you really don't know better than that?"

Lee sighs. "What now? Did they have some kind of lovers' spat?"

Kara scoffs. "Yeah, if by that you mean Crash thinks that Karma's a walking hex and everything he touches turns to shit."

"Ah," Lee says, and crosses out Karma's name. "Well, it was fine on paper."

"Yeah, well, we don't do a lot of paperwork anymore," she says. "Throw Tough Guy or Carousel in there with him. Either one of them could stand to log some more flight time."

Lee scribbles in Carousel's name. "All right. What about the second patrol?"

"Fireball," Kara says. "Not a morning person. He's gotta be second patrol or later. Shove him in with Mueller - I think he's got a little crush, always flies cleaner when Mueller's around."

Kara rattles off a string of names with commentary. Lee barely recognizes half of them, but hell, he's got no reason not to trust her. If she's steering him wrong and they're all gonna be pissed at him, he's already face to face with the fact that they're probably pretty pissed already. Yeah, he's Apollo, and yeah, the name Adama's got some cachet on this bucket, but nobody likes it when Daddy's little shining star steals the show. Especially not Daddy's former little shining star, he's guessing, although she's probably glad as hell not to be the CAG - Starbuck's never been one to turn her papers in on time. He leans back in his chair and looks her up and down.

"So what about you, Starbuck? Not a morning person? Got beefs with half the squadron?"

Kara grins, and it only makes her look more insane. She kicks her feet off the table and puts her elbows there instead. "Me? I'll fly any godsdamn time you want to put me in a bird."

"First patrol?" he challenges her.

"Be there with my boots on," she cracks. "Shined, too."

"And whiskey on your breath?"

"They do say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Captain CAG, sir," she says slyly. "Wouldn't want to hit the sky without some liquid courage." She twists her mouth to one side. "Unless there's flapjacks in the mess, I mean - those are worth getting up for."

"I'll take your word for it," Lee tells her.

"Sir, is that all you need, sir?" she says loudly, snapping him a sloppy salute.

"Got a date with a bottle?" he asks.

"Better - triad with Gaeta. Kid's got the worst bluffing face of all time," she grins. She gets up from the table. He tries not to watch her leave - the tanks may be standard-issue, but they wrinkle at the small of her back in a way that brings back all the feelings he's tried to push away for so long. Gods, he'd hoped he'd never see her again, but then again, at the end of the worlds, it's hard to say anybody else he'd rather have at his side.

"Hey, Apollo," she tosses back over her shoulder, one hand on the hatch. "It gets easier. I'm sure you'll know all their names in no time."

"Thanks," he says, and she lets her lips twitch into a smile, and then she's gone again.


End file.
